


The Ragnarok Café

by lunatiquepoetique



Series: La vie étudiante des Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Female Character of Color, woc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatiquepoetique/pseuds/lunatiquepoetique
Summary: Synopsis : A et B se rencontrent dans un café. Les imprévus c’est humain.





	The Ragnarok Café

**Author's Note:**

> Ecouter Begin Again de Taylor Swift en lisant c'est beau je trouve

Synopsis : A et B se rencontrent dans un café. Les imprévus c’est humain  
All humans

* * *

 

Amara se rendait à son café favori : le Ragnarök. C’était une ancienne librairie SF réhabilitée en coffee-shop. Son plus grand charme résidait dans son côté retro des années 80 que le propriétaire avait conservé.  
Les murs étaient tapissés d’affiches de films à l’effigie des Goonies , Full Metal Jacket ou bien encore Terminator. De même que la musique qui passait se composait uniquement de grands groupes : Black Sabbath, Pink Floyd ou Queen.  
Elle marcha en direction du comptoir où se trouvait Valkyrie. Elle arborait un t-shirt « God of thunder » ainsi qu’un bracelet aux couleurs de la Pride. Elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue ces derniers temps.   
\- Tu souris ou bien je rêve ? lui demanda-t-elle heureuse.  
Valkyrie se contenta de lui adresser un clin d’œil et de lui tendre son café habituel.  
\- Eventuellement je te raconterai un jour, lui dit-elle  
Elle se retournait, distraite, le café à la main et les yeux rivés sur son portable. Elle ne vit malheureusement pas l’inconnu dans lequel elle rentra. Son café s’étala sur la chemise du jeune homme. Amara porta la main à sa bouche, confuse et terriblement gênée.  
\- Et merde… Râla le jeune homme en portant la main à son torse  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s’excusa-t-elle. Mais genre …vraiment. J’étais perdue dans mes pensées, expliqua Amara   
Elle attrapa une liasse de serviette et commença à tamponner l’habit. Il la regardait faire, perplexe et amusé à la fois. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie de près, il est vrai. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés étaient retenus par un foulard, et seulement une mèche de cheveux s’échappait sur le devant de sa tête.  
Il lui prit le poignet avec délicatesse et plongea son regard en elle.  
\- Merci, chuchota-t-il. Mais je pense que ça va aller.  
Amara l’observa, hypnotisée par la couleur de ses yeux. Le vert et le bleu s’entremêlaient dans ses prunelles, donnant une nuance émeraude éblouissante. Elle n’en avait vu jamais des pareils. Et pendant un instant, elle en oublia qu’elle était là, dans un café, la main sur un inconnu, les yeux plongés dans son regard.  
Elle se détacha de lui, interdite.  
\- On s’est déjà vu quelque part ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
Il sourit. Une lueur espiègle s’alluma dans son regard cependant il détourna les yeux.   
\- La bibliothèque peut-être ? Proposa-t-il. J’y passe beaucoup de mon temps, admit-il en remettant son écharpe sur ses épaules.  
\- Sûrement, je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Tu es habillé tout en noir, remarqua-t-elle, une raison particulière à ça ?  
Il rit et porta la main à ses cheveux. Il était en effet vêtu tout de noir. Chemise noire en soie, pantalon noir de costume, chaussures cirées noires, manteaux long noir. Seul l’écharpe qu’il avait autour du cou différait, elle était verte avec des bandes dorées.  
\- Serpentard. Ma maison Harry Potter.  
\- Enfin quelqu’un de mon milieu ! s’étonna-t-elle heureuse. Enchantée de te rencontrer, je m’appelle Amara se présenta-t-elle. Et toi ?  
\- LOOOOKKIIIIIII ! Beugla une voix forte et tonitruante. LOOOOKKKKIIIII !  
Amara se retourna, pétrifiée. Tandis que Loki se contenta de grimacer et de jurer entre ses dents, maudissant sa vie.  
Un grand garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, d’environ 1m85 et tout en muscle arriva à côté d’eux. Il portait un t-shirt blanc crème assorti d’un jean bleu clair.  
\- Plait-il ? S ’enquit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.   
Le grand blond le saisit par les épaules et le fixa intensément.  
\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à lui parler ? le questionna-t-il. Oui ou non ? C’est important !  
Loki jeta un coup d’œil à Amara, dépassé. Elle se contenta de le regarder, perdue.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répliqua-il en se détachant. Mais alors absolument pas !  
Il frottait les pans de sa veste, irrité.  
Le grand se tourna alors vers elle, suspicieux.  
\- Loki, mon frère ici présent, dit-il en montrant le brun, est amoureux d’une fille. Mais il ne sait pas comment l’aborder. Aurais-tu des conseils pour lui ?  
Amara se tourna vers Loki, ébahie. Ce dernier était rouge cramoisi, gêné par l’attitude de son grand frère.   
\- Thor, je pense que tu devrais y aller, marmonna Loki d’une petite voix. On se voit ce soir.  
Son frère le regarda anxieux mais ne dit rien. Il s’en alla rapidement après cela. Amara et Loki restèrent debout, n’osant pas se regarder, tous deux embarrassés.  
\- Il est un peu envahissant, avoua Amara. Mais il a l’air d’être rempli de bonne volonté.  
Loki émit un rire bref. Ses yeux étincelèrent pendant un court instant.  
\- Je te dois des excuses, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas qu’il viendrait, admit-il. Ni qu’il te mettrait aussi mal l’aise.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, répondit-elle d’une voix rassurante. C’est déjà oublié.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, attendant quelque chose de l’autre.  
\- Je suppose que je vais te laisser ? lui demanda-t-il hésitant.  
\- Tu prends pas mon numéro avant ? s’enquit-elle tout sourire.   
Loki la regarda et se dit que définitivement, elle était pleine de surprise.


End file.
